Danger In Scanra
by Sir Lady Alanna Cooper
Summary: Just after Lady Knight. Kel and Dom have a newfound relation ship. But what happens when he dies? Suddenly, what Kel thought was just a war turns into a race for Kel's and Tortall's survival. K?
1. Pain

Chapter One: Death  
  
Title:  
  
Summary: Just after Lady Knight. Kel and Dom have a newfound relation ship. But what happens when he dies? But does he die? There's no body for proof. K/?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later chapters and language( a little )  
  
Chapter one Death  
  
Blood made his tunic soaked. His blue eyes watered with pain. Suddenly, his world spun and blackened.  
  
At Corus  
  
  
  
Sipping tea with her mother, the sturdy knight talked to Ilane. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The Baroness rose and opened the door; outside was a messenger.  
  
" His Royal Majesty sent me to tell Lady Keladry something." He announce nervously. Why was he avoiding her gaze? Kel mused over that. She knew that the ,esage wasn't going to be cheerful. Her mother allowed the man in. He walked over to Kel and whispered something in her ear. Ilane watched her daughter turn pale beneath her tan. The Knight's cup shattered on the floor.  
  
"No," she whispered. "No." The poor man hurried from the room. A tear slid down her cheek, followed by more. She started to sob.  
  
" What is it? Please tell me." The lady of Mindelan begged, " What is wrong?"  
  
" Dom's dddead." She forced the words out. At that she fled to her room. Her mother's gaze followed her down the hall. At her room Kel threw five cups she had used last night, against the wall. When each one shattered, she wished it would bring Dom back. Finally, she slid down the wall, sobbing. Her tears stayed, unbidden. Gods, she wished he would come back. ( AN I'm so mean to Kel. Aren't I?) 


	2. Five Hours Later and a Ball

Chapter Two: 5 hours later and a Ball  
  
Summary: Just after Lady Knight. Kel and Dom have a newfound relation ship. But what happens when he dies? But does he die? There's no body for proof. K/?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later chapters and language( a little )  
  
Five Hours Later...  
  
  
  
  
  
Neal knocked on the door impatiently on Kel's mother's door. It finally opened to his relief.  
  
" Have you seen Kel?" he demanded, " She wasn't at lunch."  
  
" Neal, you'd best leave." Ilane said gently.  
  
" Why?" He snapped hotly.  
  
" You don't know do you?"  
  
" Know what?"  
  
" You might want to hear this from your father."  
  
" I don't care who I learn it from as long as I hear this damn news!" he snapped stubbornly  
  
"Come inside," she beckoned. The young man followed her.  
  
" I really hate to tell you this, Neal, but Dom is dead. I'm really sorry Neal." He stared at her for what seemed like forever before he snapped out of it, somewhat.  
  
" I'm going to find Lady Alanna to talk to her," he said dazed.  
  
" Kel?"  
  
" Yes, who is it?"  
  
" Alanna. Would you let me in?" She heard Kel's footsteps. Kel opened the door. The younger woman's eyes were red and swollen. He was right to have me come to talk to her, she thought.  
  
" I guess. Come in." The stocky woman followed her in.  
  
" So, I guess Neal sent you. But I'll be fine, really." Kel knew she was lying.  
  
" Kel, did you know I had a brother?"   
  
" No," she replied startled.  
  
" Well. When Duke Rodger attacked at Jon's crowning Thom, my brother, died as well as Liam and Faithful. You see, first I was sad and thinking about them hurt. Then, I was just angry. I suspect that's going to be the order it happens for you too. But, do you mind me asking who, well, you know?"  
  
" Sergeant Domiton of Masbolle." She whispered.  
  
" So Kel how do you feel?"  
  
" Sad. I feel like I want to crush whoever killed him." The first Lady Knight pulled the younger one into a hug.  
  
  
  
" Thank you Lady Alanna."  
  
" It's Alanna and it's dinner time you must be hungry."   
  
At the Mess Hall...  
  
The room fell somewhat silent when Kel walked in. Yuki rushed forward and showed her to where she was to sit. Yuki, Shinko and Kel, mainly Yuki and Shinko, though the few times they tried to get Kel to talk she only said a few words, talked in Yamani. The Yamani raised knight only stared out to space. Finally, they just gave up and they ate silently.  
  
A few days before the next ball...  
  
" For the hundredth time why can't you go as me? You know all about my life, you know a lot about weaponry, you look like me and I don't want to go." Kel told Lila, her maid, and a friend.  
  
" Because the last time I did that the king, shall we say, exploded. Lisala says it's time for the last dress fitting." She added evily. Kel only groaned.  
  
At the Ball...  
  
" Sir Lady Keladry of Mindelan." He announced. She heard whispers. But she had long abandoned what people thought of her when Dom died. She met up with Neal. They talked.   
  
  
  
" So, Kel have you chose who you are going to pick as a squire?"  
  
  
  
" Shit! I forgot about that. Who are you choosing?"  
  
" I don't know yet. I was thinking about choosing Alan, you know Alanna's son?"  
  
" Of course I know that." She snapped.  
  
" Ok just saying."  
  
" My Lady, may I have this dance?" a man asked her.  
  
" Not this one maybe in a little bit." She replied.  
  
" You can't keep refusing you know?" Neal said. A few songs later another man asked her to dance.  
  
" I'm sorry," Kel said. " But I was just about to dance with Nealen."  
  
" Oh, but I suddenly don't feel like dancing," Neal said treacherously. " Why don't you take this dance?" He grinned evilly. Bastard, she thought. (A/n naught Kel. Naughty, naughty, naughty. Calling your best friend a bastard.)  
  
I'm going to leave off there. Bye, *signs off* , * signs on* o yea, please r/r 


	3. Ball Part II and Glaive Practice

Chapter One: Death   
  
Title:  
  
Summary: Just after Lady Knight. Kel and Dom have a newfound relation ship. But what happens when he dies? But does he die? There's no body for proof. K/?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for later chapters and language( a little )  
  
Chapter one Death  
  
Blood made his tunic soaked. His blue eyes watered with pain. Suddenly, his world spun and blackened.  
  
At Corus  
  
  
  
Sipping tea with her mother, the sturdy knight talked to Ilane. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. The Baroness rose and opened the door; outside was a messenger.   
  
" His Royal Majesty sent me to tell Lady Keladry something." He announce nervously. Why was he avoiding her gaze? Kel mused over that. She knew that the ,esage wasn't going to be cheerful. Her mother allowed the man in. He walked over to Kel and whispered something in her ear. Ilane watched her daughter turn pale beneath her tan. The Knight's cup shattered on the floor.  
  
"No," she whispered. "No." The poor man hurried from the room. A tear slid down her cheek, followed by more. She started to sob.  
  
" What is it? Please tell me." The lady of Mindelan begged, " What is wrong?"  
  
" Dom's dddead." She forced the words out. At that she fled to her room. Her mother's gaze followed her down the hall. At her room Kel threw five cups she had used last night, against the wall. When each one shattered, she wished it would bring Dom back. ( AN I'm so mean to Kel. Aren't I? Don't worry he's alive. Ooops, did I just say that?)  
  
Five Hours Later 


	4. Arrival

Chapter Four: Arrival Summary: Just after Lady Knight. Kel and Dom have a newfound relation ship. But what happens when he dies? But does he die? There's no body for proof. K/? Rating: PG-13 for later chapters and language( a little )  
  
Disclaimer: Ooops, I've been a bad girl. I haven't put one up. Anyways, I own nothing but the Elemental Goddess. Ms. Pierce is a sensible lady she won't sue me. * crosses fingers and prays*  
  
Lady of the Lilacs: Yes, I have read them and reviewed. But I didn't have an... umm... account, let's say, so I reviewed in another name. I don't remember which right now 'cause it was so long ago, but they ARE SOO good! Got to love 'um.  
  
Lady Bee: I hope you like this chapter. He's back!!!!!!  
  
j. o. v. s. extreme: I'll try to do that.  
  
Coursoccer: Thank you. I will. Here's a chapter :)  
  
PsychoLioness13: Thanks! ;)  
  
You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will ya read my news story Changes? Please!  
  
A/n: In this chapter Neal is married to Yuki and they have a baby, just born basically and haven't named her yet.  
  
Skipping ahead two years...  
  
A cloaked figure waited in Neal's room. The knight had just come back from a ball. Neal was puzzled; he would have detected the presence of the person. Obviously the confusion showed in his green eyes because the hooded person laughed.  
  
" Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Neal demanded of the cloaked figure. Now the confusion that had been in his eyes a moment before was replaced by anger.  
  
" Have you forgotten me already?" Neal had heard that voice before; he just couldn't grasp it. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
" You let me believe you were dead these few years?" the knight demanded. He was so pissed at him.  
  
" What about Kel, do you know what you did to her? She's still almost half crazy with grief!"  
  
" It was important," DOM sighed. ( A/n: for anyone who doubted, did you really think I'd kill him? Happy Lady Bee? And Lady of the Lilacs? He's back!)  
  
" How important was it to break Kel's heart?" Neal demanded.  
  
" Her life."  
  
" Oh." For once Neal was speechless. It was mote of shock that anything else.  
  
" I've missed so much in your life haven't I? I've heard you have a child." Tears glistened at the corner of the ex-sergeant's eyes. Once again Neal was speechless; but, this time it was because of Dom's show of affection. Neal had never realized how much his cousin cared for him. Awkwardly he hugged his cousin. ( A/n: I know, I know, Dom's a little weird right now.)  
  
" Are you going to visit her tonight?" Neal finally asked.  
  
" If she won't tell." It was more of a question than statement.  
  
" She won't tell anyone," Neal assured him.  
  
" Neal, you might not see me in a while. I've no idea if the Scranians (A/n did I spell it right.) and that god know I'm alive. They are the threat to Kel. I can't explain now, but I promise I will later." Dom hugged his cousin and left.  
Footsteps in her room awoke her. Quietly she grabbed her knife from her bedside table and placed it on her would- be- attacker's throat.  
  
" Let me turn around and I swear by the Goddess and the Black God I will not harm you." The person, male, by the deepness of his voice, had just invoked the most powerful oath. The two gods he had mentioned were know for their ways of punishing anyone who swore by their names. Sighing, Kel took her knife away and let him turn around. Her " attacker" drew back his hood and placed a finger on his lips. " Shhh." Kel dropped her knife.  
  
" Goddess this is too horrible." She thought it was a god playing a trick on her.  
  
" Hush Aria, it's really me." (A/n: Aria means 'love' in Yamani)  
  
" Oh Goddess." He pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. They stood like that for a while.  
  
" But why?" Kel asked finally, still shocked. She had never seen that cloak before and she'd been in his room plenty of times.  
  
" I did it for your safety. I killed the King's brother and a god's son. I overheard them planning. I'm sorry." And then, he kissed her. Kel relaxed and enjoyed it; many other men had tried but she hadn't let them. When she just hugged him and her arm brushed his stomach by accident, Dom winced in pain. ( A/n: Oh no! Dommy's got a little wound! It is somewhat serious.) Kel pulled away, worried.  
  
" Are you OK?" she asked.  
  
" Kel, please, don't pull away," he said trying not to flinch. " I need to hold you right now." Carefully, Kel wrapped her arms around him, trying not to touch the wound. Dom sighed; overwhelmingly glad to be back in her arms. He finally pulled away.  
  
" I should go, I can't have anyone but you and Neal knowing I'm alive, it's too dangerous." He sighed with regret.  
  
" Oh," He winced. " Before I forget, I was told to give this to you." From where he took that sword from underneath his cloak, she would never know. Dom handed her a sheathed sword and Kel placed it on the bed. "The Elemental Goddess told me to give this to you." ( A/n The Elemental Goddess is a goddess I made up. She controls water, air, earth, wind, fire ect.) " She gave these to me." He touched his sword and cloak. " The cloak keeps me from mages' detection. My sword ties me to water. I suspect your sword is going to tie you to fire. Go ahead, draw it." In one beautiful, fluid motion, she took it from the bed and drew it. Fire blazed to life on the blade. Kel was amazed a Goddess would favor them.  
  
" Try to light the fire." He pointed to the empty fireplace."  
  
" How?"  
  
" How am I supposed to know. I can only do water. Focus, I guess." Dom's lover's brow furrowed and a fire roared.  
  
" When you get better, all you'll have to do is gesture. Dom gestured and a spray of water made the fire go out.  
  
" Show off," Kel scoffed. " What's she like?"  
  
" Different."  
  
Flashback  
  
Dom ran and ran, finally coming to a stop; maybe the hounds would give up. Suddenly, a woman appeared. The woman chuckled at Dom's surprise.  
  
" Hello my Son." Her voice had the power of crashing waves. Her hair was beautiful in it's own way; it was as bright as a fire and he suspected it was as hot as one too. She was pale, too pale to be human. And she was beautiful. Her clothing and hair blew in a gentle breeze Dom couldn't feel.  
  
" I thought we should talk. But first you should be dry and warm." Suddenly a fire flared up and he was dry.  
  
" Who are you?" He demanded, in no mood to be polite, even if she was a goddess.  
  
" Why, I think you know very well who I am. I'm responsible for your escapes."  
  
" Oh." Was the reply.  
  
" Sergeant, you are in grave danger. My brother, Trickster, wants you dead. You killed his son. Now listen carefully, you may do anything your imagination allows you with water. There are no boundaries, only your creativity. Your lover will too, only with fire. And take this cloak, it will hide you from mages' view. Do not take it off, once you do my brother will find you. The fate of Tortall and Keladry lie in these items. Give the sword to her; it will allow her to defeat Him." She handed him the items. Dom slipped the cloak over his head and he buckled the sword to his belt.  
  
" Where should I put this?"  
  
" In the cloak, it will hold it. Gods speed, Domitan." And she vanished.  
End flashback  
  
" Aria, take care and practice. A god is our enemy." He nodded and pulled up his hood.  
  
" Well, good-bye."  
  
" Good-bye." He whispered. Kel noticed he was really upset about leaving her. Dom slipped out the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Important A/n: Since j. o. v. s. extreme suggested I show more emotion, if you want me to add anything to the story send it to me please.  
  
An extra long chapter for you guys 'cause you guys rock! Is it ok? 


	5. Talks with Numair

Chapter Five: Talk with Numair Summary: Just after Lady Knight. Kel and Dom have a newfound relation ship. But what happens when he dies? But does he die? There's no body for proof. K/? Rating: PG-13 for later chapters and language (a little.)  
  
Just for clarification, Kel is 21, Dom is 28 and Tobe is 13. And what is in these pretty *s is Karr's OK? And ignore the 'trickster in the last chapter, it should be 'Chantte.' Chan- t Also, when it says, 'she vanished,' its supposed to be he vanished. K? And, in this chapter, you might be confused, but this chapters info is correct.  
  
Queen of Connaught: o my god! I'm so so sorry. Somehow your review didn't show up on my e-mail. I wanted to see something on my story, and there were more reviews than I remember. O my god I'm so so sorry! Yes and it was a little short for an " extra long chapter" And thanks. (  
  
PsychoLioness13: No you don't. She's tied to fire now. She doesn't need to touch the sword to control fire.;)  
  
Lady Bee: Ooops. Maybe no one will notice. And of course I wouldn't kill him.;)  
  
Coursoccer: Thanks. Yeah, you should write one! Their numbers are reducing.;)  
  
Alanna@Alanna.zzn.com: Thanks! ;)  
  
Lady of the Lilacs: Don't mind my review for the Champion and her Squire. I do know every one gets flames but 'you asked for it' read on and stuff. Soo. Yea I know it was a friend. HEHE! ;)  
  
Anyways, will someone tell me who to get Italics and bold and stuff?  
  
" Numair?" Kel asked, " Can I borrow you for a little while?"  
  
" Sure Kel. What is it?"  
  
" Will you ward the room? I don't want anyone knowing about this."  
  
" Sure." The mage flicked his sparkling black fire into the corners. " What is it?"  
  
" This." She drew her sword and fire licked the blade. " The Elemental Goddess gave it to me. I have a close friend (A/n: *snorts* she called Dom a 'friend';) ) who has a water blade. He's learned to really control water. I've learned a little." There was a fire in the fireplace. Kel snapped her hand closed; the fire went out. She gestured again and fire appeared. Numair whistled. Kel sheathed it; she prayed he would know what to do.  
  
" Who has the other blade? I'd love to see what he could do." His eyes shone with hope. Kel knew what Dom could do; he had written her a letter and put it in the sheath.  
  
Content of Letter  
  
Aria,  
You might want to go to Numair about that sword. I don't think you're going to want the attention it's going to bring you when you draw it. Be careful about what you say to anyone; Chantte, the fire god (A/n: Did Tamora name a fire god?) he's powerful enough to do great harm and he'll be eavesdropping on you. And, you might want to use Ancient Lirin when you give fire orders, like '~kryv~.' Trust me, it works better. Lirin is more powerful. (A/n: That means 'ignite.' I don't know how to make it sound right when I tell about what he can do, so just imagine)  
  
Ryle Aria, (A/n: Ryle Arial means 'with love.' ) Dom (A/n: Anyways, anything with one of these ~ in front and behind means it's in Ancient Lirin.)  
  
" I can tell you what he can do, if you drop the name and testing." The black robe mage sighed, disappointed.  
  
" What can he do?"  
  
" Umm. make it rain, snow, ect. He can make waves at bodies of water. Put out a fire without twitching. And basically anything that has to do with water. No, doesn't have the Gift," she added seeing Numair's questioning look.  
  
" Well then, what can you do?"  
  
" I honestly don't know. I just got it a few days ago." Considering what Dom had said, " Probably anything with fire. I need your help so it doesn't do this," Kel drew her sword and its blade was consumed with fire. Also, a ringing sound sounded. Kel suspected it would be louder if she drew it in battle or as a threat. " -every time I draw it. I've tried to quite the flame, but it won't 'listen' is the best term to describe what happens. And sorry about the ring, it just happens when you draw it." Kel added when she saw him wince at the sound.  
  
" Hmmm." Numair said thoughtfully. " May I see it?" The young knight nodded and handed the mage her sword. The flames that had been consuming it a second before had disappeared.  
  
" It seems the sword was made for you." Numair said after a few minutes. Kel snorted at that, " Obviously."  
  
" No, I mean no other person can use your sword besides you. Someone else could use it as a regular sword but no one could use the fire lore. Here," he said, " try and make the flames go out." Kel mentally commanded the flames to go out. Finally, she sighed and brushed her sandy hair out of her eyes.  
  
" It won't."  
  
" It shouldn't do that. From what I've concluded, it should listen to you. Maybe your will isn't strong enough. Besides, maybe the fire wasn't meant to be put out." Kel winced, " Such a wonderful thought. Well, I'm definitely not drawing it unless I'm in an emergency. Thanks Numair."  
  
" No problem. And if you see Daine and Tobe, tell them to come to my quarters."  
  
Meanwhile in the Divine Realms.  
  
Chantte stormed over to the Elemental Goddess; his hair on fire. Chantte was mad.  
  
" Sister, why is it every time I look for that be dammed mortal, water swirls up and I am not able to see him?" Chantte demanded. His sister cringed mentally. Boy, he was mad!  
  
" Why, I have no clue what mortal, because there are so many. And, I've no idea why water swirls up," the goddess said innocently. She secretly hoped her brother found out; they had debated many times about his son's death, and she hadn't liked his son at all. And she personally thought it was a pleasure to watch him die. Keladry didn't know she had helped her, but she was going to meet Keladry soon. The Elemental Goddess thought, if Keladry was going to be favored by her, she ought to meet the goddess who favored her. Maybe she would meet Keladry tomorrow, or in a few days. Finally, she realized she needed her wits to talk to Chantte; he might draw information out that she didn't want him to know.  
  
" You know all to well which mortal I am talking about!" She shrugged.  
  
" Maybe I do, maybe I don't." It was easy to get on his nerves, and she loved to do that. But now, since there was so much at stake, she'd have to be careful not to anger him too much. He just might kill Domitan and Keladry. And they were the only hope for Tortall.  
  
" Then, why does that mortal have a blade with the feel of water? And why does his lover have a blade that smells of fire? Don't avoid me Sister, if you don't answer, I'll take you to the Great Gods. And his escapes are not possible! And everywhere he has escaped the unmistakable mark of YOU is there!" he raged.  
  
" And, if I have?" Now she was being blunt and in no mood to be annoyed. The Elemental Goddess knew he would carry out his threats; and that would leave Keladry and Domitan defenseless. Both of their fates were linked with Tortall's. She needed them to be kept alive and beat the Scanrans back into their own land. Weryin and Sarra needed her to keep them alive. Sarra wasn't a goddess for long enough to travel, and Weryin was bound with her. Both gods were for Tortall; and she could travel to different realms. She was well over a few centuries old. Her brother knew the prophecy:  
  
* Doom will be sealed  
  
If the Protected comes near  
  
But when thy see Griffon  
  
Doom will be here*  
  
" Then, as I said, I'll take you to the Great Gods for interfering with things that don't concern you!" Chantte was the Scanran main God and he felt that Scanra should win this war. Of course, she was for Tortall.  
  
" Oh trust me, it concerns me. That 'mortal's lover' is my chosen one. As is the 'mortal.' Besides, don't pity yourself. Your son was a glob of goo. He was plain evil and he deserved to die. He slaughtered people. And, brother, if you actually wake up, Domitan didn't kill him." She could see the steam coming out of Chantte's ears; good, she had made him mad. (A/n: Getting a feeling who that person was, and one hint only: Chantte is wrong on who killed his son, Dom only helped. Can you guess who it is? Hehe)  
  
" He was not! He was the best, and most creative mortal ever! He was strong and brave; he defied the Balance. And so, of all the heroic mortals you could have chosen, you choose the very two I am looking to destroy?"  
  
" Brother, I choose them for a reason that does not include you. In fact, it doesn't even come near the reason you think I chose them. And frankly, brother, I'd thank you to leave them alone!" She didn't get mad often, but her brother often was the reasons for her rages.  
  
" 'And frankly," he mimicked, "' I'd thank you' to take your hand off of them!" Chantte fumed.  
  
" How about. no. You need to get a life, Brother. There is more to life then revenge, especially when a whole empire is at stake."  
  
" Sister, you must be hoping for more than Rathhausak to die and Tortall to survive this war. They could deal fine with regular weapons. (A/n: This is an important chapter, it gives details on things. Like, as in The Elemental Goddess's plan.) And why give Keladry a fire sword and not water? (A/n: Very, very, important) Hmm?" he asked snottily. " Oh right, and that Domitan has a mist cloak, hiding him from my view. And of course, if you gave him a fire cloak, I'd be able to find him. Now answer me, Sister." His sister paled visibly; he was catching on to her plan. But he could never, ever find out or he would turn on her. Her brother cackled with triumph. (A/n: Hehehe. Now we get to the plot. This entire chapter is important.)  
  
" That Sister, is why you need to take your hand off them. You are plotting something, and frankly, I don't think you should be plotting against me." His sister gulped mentally. If it came down to a battle between them, she would win. But it would cost lots of her reserves and she wasn't about to use them. Not if she could get the mortals to help. Unlike Chantte, she didn't like using mortals unless it would be for their benefit. The goddess didn't really think this was for their benefit. But if her plan didn't work, Tortall was in for centuries of bad harvest, plagues and the like. The other gods and goddesses thought she weak, not liking to use a mortal unless it would benefit the mortal's world or the mortal.  
  
Later..  
  
The goddess told him everything, including her plan. Now she waited for his outburst.  
  
" You are going to WHAT?!" Dom demanded. A vase full of water exploded.  
  
" Oh, well THAT was mature. Besides, I've already had some one else give me indignant yelling, " she told him.  
  
" Well then, would you prefer murderous rage? That's a lot closer to what I'm feeling. And I don't care! You are NOT going to use her!"  
  
" And you are going to tell me what I am and am not going to do?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow. " Domitan, I love you and Keladry dearly, like my children, but I have to. And Domitan, I need to do some thing for you. You know the wound on your chest?" Dom nodded. " Well, I know you don't remember where it came from, but it's serious. I need to place Star fire and ground dragon scales on top of it to heal it." Seeing his look she added, " You're going to want to know what the consequences are, aren't you?" Dom smiled, " Just what I was about to ask."  
  
" Well, your pupils probably will turn vertically slit, like a dragons. Sorry," she added. " I know you want to look like the human you are, but that wound was inflicted by Chantte and he can track you with it. He has blood from it. If I close the wound up with those things, it will alter your blood a little and he won't be able to track you. And as for the other consequences, I know you like this one; your senses will be heightened, like a dragon's. So anything you wouldn't normally spot or hear and the like, you'll hear, smell and spot it. Third, don't kill me, is that you're going to be basically immortal. You can die like any human, or dragon, but you're going to outlive everyone. Remember that, I don' t want you to wake up one day and feel you were cheated on your knowledge. "  
  
" What do you mean?" The ex-sergeant had a bad feeling what she meant.  
  
" I mean, that one day, after Keladry has died, and your children, if you have children, don't feel as if you haven't been warned." " Besides, I don't think you're going to want children, a man with dragon blood and a human woman? She might be strong, but the chances of her survival would be weak." The young man opened his mouth in fury.  
  
" Oh shut up, Domitan. Yes, I shouldn't be reading your thoughts, but I did, OK?"  
  
" Fine! How long?" he croaked.  
  
" How long what?"  
  
" How long will the procedure take and how long will I be out of action and how long will I have to live here?"  
  
" One year in total." She said gently, knowing he wanted to see Kel. " The procedure only takes about a hour, but the rest takes almost a year. And you need to get used to your new senses. Look I'm sorry, but it's the only way to have Chantte loose track of you."  
  
" Alright," he muttered. " Can we do it today?"  
  
" Yes, let me fetch the materials." She hurried out the door leaving a very upset male.  
  
In the Mortal Realms.  
  
A man, in his early forties hurried over when he saw the noble open the door to the Dancing Dove.  
  
" Marek!"  
  
" Lady!" (A/n: Yea I know its weird they know each other, but when you know the Lioness, the people you meet.) Marek embraced her. Jokingly he slipped his hand in her pocket.  
  
" Hey! Keep you hand out of there." she slapped his hand. " Don't take my money." The King of Thieves laughed. " Come on." He led her to a table. " Well, I haven't seen you for a while." Damn! he swore silently, he was treading on soft ground, and so much for being kind about it!  
  
" Oh, yes. Well, I'm sorry."  
  
" Yes, well it's alright. Now, is the Lioness coming to Corus anytime soon?"  
  
" I honestly don't know."  
  
Later.  
  
Kel was walking down the streets when she heard a man scream "Bitch!" and heard a slapping sound.  
  
OK: Chappie done. Cliffy! Who is this girl? What is Dom so mad about? And is the K/D going to last? Hehehe. 


	6. An: Sorry about chapter 3

OK GUYS! If you read the third chapter, you know 1 and 3 are the same; they used to be different. My f***** computer somehow deleted the file for chapter three. So, I'm going to summarize it. Kel has to dance with the Provost's son, Char. He tells her he loves her. Kel goes to glaive practice. She helps Alanna. Kel fights Yuki, and wins. ( Practice spar)  
Ok, sorry folks. 


End file.
